Hinata's Jealousy
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: With Sasuke dead, Orochimaru gone and the Akatsuki disbanded Naruto's life is filled with boredom. Until he and Sakura have their first kiss, he's finaly got somthing to do! Unfortunately Hinata sees and she loses it...


Hey, this really creepy idea popped into my head. So here it is…

Ps: I don't own the Naruto show... Believe it!

Hinata's Jealousy

The sun shone brightly over the village of hidden leaves. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and many people were out enjoying themselves. But Naruto walked glumly over to Ichiraku's. He was greatly bored of things. After Sasuke had died and Orochimaru was defeated, and the Akatsuki had been broken, everything just stood still. Every mission he went on was the same old, same old and he felt that his life was wasting away and he was doing nothing about it. He wanted adventure, excitement, something to do! Of course he and Sakura were going good. He was taking her out on dates tons now, they were having a great time together. That kept him going, though they still weren't boyfriend girlfriend yet.

Naruto sighed and stuck his hands in his pocket, trudging along the side of a building, kicking a rock once in a while for fun. Suddenly he heard someone call out his name. "Naruto! Hey Naruto what's up?" it was Sakura's voice. He smiled happily and looked up.

"Hey Sakura chan! Nothing much thanks for asking." He grinned.

"Yeah, today's been a humdrum day, hasn't it?" she asked and flicked her pink hair out of her face.

"Sure has. Hey I got it, lets go on another date!" he smiled and grabbed hold of Sakura's hand, dragging her off to Ichiraku's.

Sakura giggled. "Naruto, a date again? We had one yesterday morning and night and one again this morning!" she sat down. Naruto gave her the puppy pout. "Well if you insist." She said and ordered her favorite ramen.

------

"That last mission was such a drag." Shikamaru mumbled to Hinata. They were walking down the street talking about their last A rank mission.

"I-I guess it was. It could have gotten really dangerous if we hadn't had Shino's bugs to scout out the enemy." She stuttered. And folded her hands together in front of her.

"Its hot out isn't it. So annoying." Shikamaru sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I want to go stare at clouds but on hot days there isn't any in the sky."

"Oh Naruto your so stupid but so funny!" they heard Sakura laugh as they rounded a corner.

Hinata suddenly looked down and began to poke her fingers together. "Sakura and Naruto Kun are on another date." She said quietly to herself. "Naruto Kun must be happy."

She and Shikamaru stood a ways away from Naruto and Sakura for a while just talking about the last mission when they both heard a loud bang. Hinata and Shikamaru looked to the side and saw a ramen bowl on top of Sakura's now soppy wet head. "Whoa! S-Sorry Sakura chan, really sorry. That ramen bowl just went flying. I-I will uh just clean it up…hehe." Naruto cringed as Sakura got up. "Aw man you're angry aren't you I'm so sorry. Don't hurt me hehe, come on Sakura chan, don't be mad…" Naruto prayed at Sakura's knees as she stood flaming over him.

"Naaarrruutoo!" Sakura rumbled. Suddenly she laughed. "It's alright." And she bent down and kissed him on the lips.

Just then, as a shocked and quite happy Naruto sat on the ground and Sakura kissing him and Hinata and Shikamaru watching a ways away, Kakashi turned the corner of a building and saw it just in time. He slapped the book shut that he was reading with tears of joy in his eye. "Aw, they grow up so fast." He sniffled and walked over to Sakura and Naruto patting them both on the back. "Congrats, you are officially boyfriend and girlfriend!" he cheered.

"I guess so." Sakura smiled and pulled the ramen bowl off her head. Naruto got up and took a noodle out of her hair and ate it.

He looked serious for a moment and then jumped up in the air cheering happily. "YAAAWHOOO! I finally got to kiss Sakura chan! I'm finally her boyfriend, YAAAWHOOO!" He suddenly flung his arms around her and they both started laughing.

In the distance Shikamaru and Hinata stood there watching. Shikamaru shook his head. "He makes such a big deal out of it." He mumbled. "Come on Hinata, we better get out of they're uh… way." And he turned around. When he noticed Hinata wasn't following he turned to face her back. It was shaking. He walked around to her see her face and she was smiling. "Uh, Hinata? You coming?" he asked.

"Naruto Kun must be happy. He finally got what he wished all along. Haha, look at Sakura, she's happy too. Hmph, well why wouldn't she be? She's with Naruto Kun now. She's taken his first kiss, but that's ok, I'm so happy for them. I'm really happy for them." She was laughing now. Laughs that came out in small hiccups.

Shikamaru inched away from her. "Um, Hinata are you ok?" he asked and poked her shoulder slightly. Just as he did so Hinata burst into tears and she fell to her knees. Her hands in her face, and muffled cries erupting from her. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at the crying heap on the ground. "Oh man, I think I see what's happening here." He whispered and bent down beside Hinata. "Hey, do you want to go get something to eat? Maybe a drink or something? Please tell me you'll stop crying soon. Its kinda troublesome."

By the time they had gotten to the restaurant Hinata had stopped crying. She now sat very silent, reading the menu. Shikamaru was going over and over in his head of how to deal with a situation like this. So far he hadn't come up with much. _Another girl should handle something like this. It's a girl thing right? I should get Tamari. Or maybe Ino… no Temaris better. Ino would make it worse._ He thought and sighed. "I'd rather be on another mission." He mumbled and Hinata looked up.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm being stupid. I-I'll go." And she started to get up, wiping the tears out of her eyes so she could see.

"No, no! Its not you, I'm just not good with this! Sit down!" Shikamaru said and gestured for Hinata to sit back down. _Great going Shikamaru._ He growled to himself. Hinata sat back down and started dabbing a paper towel over her teary eyes.Shikamaru shifted awkwardly in his seat and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um Hinata, I'm not sure how to say this but… you like Naruto don't you?"

Hinata's head shot up with a look of surprise and utter shock. Suddenly her face got very red and she burst into tears again, nodding. "N-Naruto Kun and S-Sakura like each other. I s-see that." She cried and blew her nose in the paper towel. "I-I've always seen it." She continued. "I was always fine with it, t-too. But when I saw them, when I saw them kiss and Kakashi sensei said they were now boyfriend and girlfriend I saw that I will probably never get to kiss Naruto Kun!" She swallowed and burst into tears again, her hands over her red face. "A-After everything I've h-hoped for!"

Shikamaru was now totally lost. He was _really_ bad at this. More bad then he thought, which sure as hell scared him. "Well is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked hopefully. Although he truly just wanted to sleep.

Hinata stopped crying. She wiped the tears out of her white eyes and smiled the smile Shikamaru had seen when Naruto and Sakura had kissed. "Yes there is something you can do, Shikamaru." She smirked now and let out a small laugh. Her face got very dark and shaded.

Shikamaru was freaked now. He got up and was debating whether he should leave now or leave later when Hinata jumped up and grabbed onto Shikamaru's shoulders. An insane grin on her usually timid face. She began shaking him back and forth furiously. When Shikamaru was sure his head was bound to fly off she stopped. Cackling she dragged him out the door of the restaurant.

------

It was early evening when she lost it completely. Both Hinata and Shikamaru were hanging around Sakura's front door. A card shaped like a heart was in Hinata's hand. "S-Shikamaru Kun could you go put this at her door and r-ring the doorbell." She said quietly and slowly handed Shikamaru the heart shaped card. "Thank you." She said blushing a bit and began to poke both her index fingers together shyly.

Shikamaru sighed. He really didn't know what Hinata was planning, only that she had completely gone insane at the restaurant and now she had him going to Sakura's front door and leaving a love card there. He could only guess the outcomes. He placed the card on the doorstep and rung the doorbell, then dashed back to Hinata in the shadows. "Who'd you write the love card was from?" Shikamaru ask as he waited for the door to open.

"You." Hinata replied. Shikamaru started choking on his own saliva.

"WHAT?"

Hinata slapped her hand to his mouth. "Shhh, she's opening the door, Shikamaru kun." she whispered. A long smirk on her face. "If Sakura thinks someone else is in love with her she might get too overwhelmed and break up with Naruto Kun, and then I will get my chance that I should have taken a long time ago." She whispered to herself. To Shikamaru she wasn't making any logical sense of this situation at all.

They watched as Sakura opened the door and looked around until she found the love card from 'Shikamaru' on the doorstep. She picked it up and read…

"Dear Sakura Haruno, 

_For as long as I can remember I've felt a burning flame of passion for you. A love that will never die._

_Love Shikamaru Nara"_

Shikamaru nearly fainted. "I would _never _write something like that!" he bawled. "Hinata you've ruined me!"

Sakura looked at the love letter. She read it over and over making sure she was reading it correctly. "W-What the." She said to herself and looked around again. Confused.

Hinata growled. "Shoot, Shikamaru you have to go out there now and tell her how you feel!" she snapped.

"H-How I feel? HOW I FEEL?" but Shikamaru didn't have a choice. Hinata's eyes shined darkly and she shoved him out of the shadows and into Sakura's view. Shikamaru turned to go back but received a very evil look from the once sweet and caring young girl. She mouthed, 'If you screw this up you'll get it big time.' And then added, 'Shikamaru Kun.' Shikamaru turned to face a startled Sakura.

_I have to play it Hinata's way. Or at least until I get out of her sight._ Shikamaru thought desperately. "S-Sakura, I can explain!" he huffed.

Sakura stood there in disbelief. "Shikamaru… would you like to come in?" she asked quietly. And opened the door, letting Shikamaru in. They sat down on the couch and faced each other. Sakura spoke up. "Shikamaru I'm already Naruto's-"

"You've got to listen to me! Hinata's gone insane! She's lost it! She's-" Shikamaru didn't have a chance to finish because a handful of kunai shattered the window at that moment, grazing the side of Shikamaru's head and Sakura's neck. They both dove behind the couch and looked slowly over the top. Hinata stood on the windowsill, three kunai looped around her fingers on each hand. She wore a crazy grin and was breathing heavily. Her eyes weren't pure white anymore they were black and red and her Byakugan was activated to the fullest. The veins around her eyes were bulging out so much they were turning dark blue.

"Oh Sakura, why don't you break up with my Naruto Kun before you get hurt." She wheezed and jumped into the room. Sakura and Shikamaru shot up and dashed around a nearby corner just as kunai flew past them.

"Hinata! Why are you doing this? What have I done?" Sakura yelled and peeked around the corner. Withdrawing immediately because of more kunai that soared passed and stuck into the wall in front of them.

"What have you done, you ask?" Hinata cackled. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU'VE STOLEN MY NARUTO KUN THAT'S WHAT!" Hinata shrieked and used her gentle fist on the wall Shikamaru and Sakura were hiding behind, ripping half of it apart in her rage. Sakura and Shikamaru ran as quickly as they could to another corner and hid behind it.

Panting Sakura clenched her fist. "I don't want to fight her, especially in my house." She said.

"You wont have to." Shikamaru exclaimed. "I'll use my shadow possession Jutsu and you make a break for the door. You can get help and come back. I'll hold Hinata back long enough I think." He panted and Sakura nodded.

"On the count of three." Sakura said. "One, two, three!" Shikamaru leaped out in clear insane Hinata view and used his shadow possession jutsu, catching her just in time. Sakura made her way to the door but just as she reached it…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shikamaru screamed and Sakura turned to look. Hinata was forcing Shikamaru back! "WHAT THE HELL?" he cried. "HOW CAN YOU MOVE?" Hinata laughed and lunged a powerful gentle fist at Shikamaru's chest. Just as it was about to hit him square in the lungs Hinata stopped. Shikamaru who had been cringing waiting for the blow opened an eye as well as Sakura who had been standing there unable to do anything in time they opened both their eyes.

Naruto stood in the middle of Shikamaru and Hinata. He had taken Shikamaru's blow and coughed up blood. "What happened to you Hinata chan?" he asked and slumped to the floor.

Hinata's jealous eyes turned white and she looked down at Naruto who was on his knees in front of her. Her hand still outstretched from the blow. "N-Naruto Kun?" she gasped.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shrieked and flew over to her unconscious boyfriend on the floor. She shoved Shikamaru and Hinata aside and caught Naruto just as he began to fall forward to the ground. "Naruto! Stay with me ok!" Sakura said through teary eyes and began to heal him with her hands.

Hinata stood there watching silently. Hinata looked down at her bloody hand and back at Naruto. Shikamaru ran to get medical help as Sakura healed Naruto as best she could. When the medical Nin got there and exclaimed Naruto would be ok since he had an amazing healing system, Hinata left. And no one ever saw her again.

The End

Well that was a weird fic now wasn't it? Please review! I don't care if you flame. But I really don't see any reason to. Because I knew exactly what I was doing when I wrote this :D yes I know Hinata was OOC but that was the entire point of the story! Jealousy got the better of her! Duuh! xD. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and again, please review!


End file.
